


M is for the Many Things She Gave Me

by Anonymous



Series: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air A/B/O [12]
Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, F/M, Female Alpha, Knotting, Riding, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Phillip's former girlfriend Janice visits, and Vivian is jealous and annoyed. Will likes Janice's daughter Wendy and flirts with her.This is a slight rewrite and an additonal scene of the episode Fresh Prince of Bel-Air's Season 4, Episode 22: M is for the Many Things She Gave Me with some a/b/o elements.
Relationships: Philip Banks & Will Smith
Series: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air A/B/O [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987507
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	M is for the Many Things She Gave Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first ideas I had for this AU. I thought it would be a nice little exercise for my brain since i only write yaoi-type (m/m) stories. Let's give some love to our female alphas, shall we.
> 
> This story tells the tale of Will's night with Ms. Robertson.

The one thing his Uncle Phil didn’t mention when he talked about his college sweetheart, Janice Robertson, was that she was an alpha. A really fine alpha. With a really, really fine daughter, Wendy. That was his first mistake. Attraction. 

His second mistake was going into her hotel room. Now, he was cornered by Ms. Robertson against the door. He swallowed. He started breathing through his mouth instead through his nose. He could smell her rising pheromones. It was drawing him in. Making him want to- No. No. No. This was his uncle’s old friend. He should just tell her that he should go. 

“You know what? I-I’m going to run down to the lobby. Get some of those free brochures before..free brochure...” He stammered out. 

“Will?” She said softly. 

“Yes, Ms. Robertson.” 

“You’re not going anywhere.” He choked from the lack of oxygen, taking in her lustful pheromones. 

“Okay.” 

She walked over to him with a hand reaching out. He moaned when that hand snaked around to touch his marked scent gland. He unconsciously leaned into the touch. He jumped away from her into the door. 

“Now. Now. Will, don’t be so skittish.” She cooed. “I just want to make you feel good.” 

He believed her. 

With both of her hands, she wrapped them around his wrist and led him away from the door and towards the bed. A chill ran down his spine but heat settled in his belly. His body was betraying him. He needed to act fast, push out some distress or just say no but his body wasn’t cooperating. He wanted her deep down. No him per se, his omega did. His omega wanted an alpha. Of course, he was bonded to his uncle but that was partial. He could want other alphas. Couldn’t he? 

“Now, you just lay down and let me do all the work. You don’t even have to lift a finger. Not one.” She said, laying him down onto the mattress. 

She smoothed her hands over his clothed legs and up his body to his vest. She opened it and pushed at it until Will got the signal to lift up so that she could pull it off of him. Then she pushed up the end of his shirt, revealing his upper body. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to neck then made her way down to one of his nipples. He gasped and arched into her mouth when she licked and kissed it. One of her free hands pinched and rolled at the other one.  
“You taste better than you smell, Will. I can see why your uncle claimed you.” She said, drawing back from his chest. He had to look away when he saw the saliva string from his nipple to her mouth. He wanted to protest her words. She was wrong about his uncle. He didn’t claim him like that. 

“That’s-”

“Sshh. Ssshh. Ssshhh. You don’t have to say a word, Will. I’ll take really good care of you.” She kissed his nipple again, causing him to moan outright. “I promise.” 

Again. He believed her. 

“Pl-please.” He found himself muttering. Why? 

Ms. Robertson giggled before kissing down his chest to his navel. He could hear and feel her unbuckle his belt. Another chill ran down his spine. He knew this whole thing was a bad idea and he wasn’t thinking with his brain but...who cares? Nobody had to find out about this. 

Nobody. 

Her eyes never left his when his cock sprang from their confines, as Ms. Robertson pulled his pants and boxers down his legs. They came off along with his socks and Doc Martens. His heart rate quickened when she, as if in slow motion, travelled back up his legs before stopping over his cock. 

She pressed one kiss, then another, on the skin around his cock. He whined and thrusted up slightly, trying to get her to kiss where he wanted her lips the most. She pulled back with a frown, then used her free hands to push his hips back down to the mattress. A wave of heat engulfed him. He loved the idea of being dominated, only by alphas, in bed; mind you willingly. It made his stomach flutter and his knees beg for impact to hit the floor. 

“I see someone’s getting a little excited.” She purred. Janice was surprised at how fast the boy was growing wet and responding to her pheromones. She thought that he’d be resisting more. 

Will cried out when Ms. Robertson licked up his shaft before taking the head of his cock into her mouth. The wet, hot heat surrounded his member as she went down on him. He couldn’t stop the moans that left his mouth. He doesn’t know if he’s ever had someone suck his cock like this before. Of course, there was Latisha and Cindy. Oh, he couldn’t forget about Yolanda. Hmm-mhm-mm! She was thicker than a big bowl of oatmeal. It’s a shame that she had to move away last summer. 

He whimpered when she pulled off his cock and began to stroke him lazily with one hand. She used the other to undo her robe. He watched as the robe slid down her shoulders, revealing her supple and perky breast. He could feel himself gush slick at the sight. He gasped as she removed the rest of the robe and straddled his hips. 

"I'm not going to lie, Will. I expected more of a fight from you. But i guess when you aren't having your needs met, you tend to be more of the complacent side of things." She said, rolling her hips, sliding her wet folds over his cock. 

Will hissed when she slid her folds over the tip of his cock head. 

"You know. I've only ever been with one other omega. My ex-husband. He was such a good boy but I grew tired of him as the years passed on. He was always willing if he were able." Janice reminisced. 

Will could feel a spark of jealousy within him. He didn't like how Janice was talking about another omega right in front of him. It was insulting and really rude. His uncle would never do something like this to him.

"Alpha…" He said, breathily. 

Janice chuckled. “I haven’t had someone call me that in a long time.” 

“Alpha, please.” He whined, writhing under her. He could feel the heat rising within him. He was losing himself, reverting to his inner omega. 

That was one of his biggest problems when it came to sex. At least with an alpha.His uncle noticed this sometime after his first few heats that they’d spent together and so they’d gone to multiple doctors and specialist and they all said the same thing: have more sex and it’ll resolve itself. Fast forward also 10 months later, they still have the same problem albeit they don’t have sex as often as they should but Will was content with the amount of time they spent together at least as Alpha and Omega. As Uncle and nephew that was a whole ‘nother story.

“Oh, I love how you beg, Will. Say it again.” 

“Please, alpha. I-I need it.” He tried to thrust up into her to gain some friction, making her tsk at him. 

She stared into his now gold-rimmed eyes. He is so handsome, she thought. It’s a shame I can’t make you mine. She didn’t have just Wendy to worry about if she did bond Will. She’d also have to answer to Philip, her former flame and Will’s alpha. She’d hate for them to have a falling out over this. If only she’d be able to get him alone, maybe she’ll have a chance. 

“Good boy.” She climbed off of him slightly to remove the rest of her robe then grabbed his cock, holding it steady, before sinking down onto him. He stared in awe at the sight of his cock disappearing inside her. “Now, I know I said that I was going to do all the work but I think you need to work for my knot, omega. And I’m going to warn you, I’m not easily satisfied.” 

If Will was in his right mind, he would have smirked or laughed. He’s had sex before. With plenty of girls he’s gone out with. This wasn’t his first rodeo but in the moment he couldn’t comprehend what was going on. Alphas didn’t bottom, at least that he knew of, especially female alphas but he guessed that since they were women they enjoyed receiving as much as they liked taking. 

Will put his hands on her slender hips and thrusted up into her, making her yelp in surprise. She lost her balance slightly and sank deeper onto him. He did the same action again, not letting her regain her balance. “Oh, you are one bad boy.” He heard her say in between moans as he picked up the pace. Not before long, she was bracing herself on his knees and rolling her hips to meet his upward thrust. She was almost outright screaming when he flipped them over and quickened his pace. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Right there! Yes!” She moaned when he wrapped her legs around his waist. “Fuck- I...S-so good, Will. So good.” 

He could feel how heavy her breathing got as they kept going then she arched into him, signalling her climax. He slowed down his pace to a deep grind as her inner walls contracted around him, before pulling out slowly. He slumped forward into her neck, trying to catch his breath. He wasn’t going to be able to get off unless he was knotted since he was hyped up on her alpha pheromones. 

“You’re such a good boy, Will.” She said between breaths. She turned her head to look at him. His eyes were closed and his nostrils flared, breathing in her scent. She patted his back chastely. It wasn’t the best sex she’s had in her life but it was definitely good for the moment. But she had to hold up her end bargain. She hoped watching him writhe and moan under him would make up for it. She loved the little noises he made when she teased him earlier. 

“Why don’t you be an even better boy by getting up and presenting for me, huh?” She whispered into her ear. He got up off her and did as she requested: he got on all fours then dropped down to his elbows tilting his back so that she could get a full display of what he was offering. He wanted her cock and knot. It was his sole reason for being at the moment. He wanted it. He was aching for it. 

“I feel so empty, alpha. Please fill me up….make me feel good.” He said, trying to entice her by wiggling his hips. He stilled when she laid a hand on his hip. He could feel the bed dip and move around as she shuffled towards him. He could smell her deep arousal and her now revealed member. He was falling deeper and deeper by the minute. “Please…. I n-need it.”

She shushed him and lined up with his hole. With words of praise and touches of encouragement to relax, she sank into the boy inch by inch until her hips were flush with his ass. He sighed in relief. 

He was so close yet his climax felt so far away, beyond reach. He began to squirm when she didn't move. He could feel her eyes rake across his back and ass. Suddenly she pulled her hips back then pistoned right back into him. He let one punched out grunt then another as she fucked him. Soon enough she got him to lay down onto his stomach and fucking him into the mattress, much to Will's delight. He cried out when Janice snaked her open hand around and under his body so that his cock was rubbing against it. Will felt like he was on cloud-9, living the dream, etc until he heard a clink-clink. He felt a comfort, soft weight from around his neck fall away. 

His collar. 

He looked at it underneath himself. She wouldn't do that, Will reasoned. She's got more important things to attend to than to claim and hang out with you. Ms. Robertson was a busy woman. Plus she had Wendy and he didn't think Wendy would approve of their relationship. 

"Stop." He shuddered. Janice stopped. 

"Are you alright, Will?" She cooed, stroking his back gently. 

"M-my collar f-fell off." He explained. 

"Oh." Janice's member twitched inside him. "Let me help you put it back on them." The words were tight but understanding. They didn't want that.

Once they finished putting Will's collar back on, they got back into it. It wasn't before long that he was looking for friction against her splayed open hand underneath him again and he was begging to be knotted. He got what he wanted a few thrust later with a knot locking them in place, causing Will to purr in content when he could feel shots of cum painting his inner walls.  
____________________________________________________________________________

By the time Will woke up, it was 6:49 AM. He was pressed down by the weight of Ms. Robertson. She wasn’t knotted in him anymore but he could feel the remnants of their coupling. He carefully and gently climbed from underneath her and collected his clothes as he walked to the door, throwing them on carelessly. When it seemed like he was fully clothed with not a single piece to be left behind, he opened the door and snuck out, going home. 

He had thought the close was clear when he opened the back gate but he guessed wrong. 

“Will.” A familiar voice said. His uncle was the last person he wanted to see right now especially when he smelt like another alpha. 

“Oh my god, Uncle Phil!” He shrieked in surprise, jumping back so that he was flush with the patio door. His uncle was covered in blankets on a deck chair. “What’re you doing sleeping out here?” 

“Your aunt Vivian thought the couch was too good for me.” He explained. “You just gettin’ in?” 

“Just because a guy comes in in the morning wearing the same thing he had on the night before, that doesn’t mean he slept with anybody.” He defended himself. 

“Take it easy. I’m not accusing you on anything.” His uncle reassured. 

“M-Maybe we parked and watched the sun come up.”

“Alright.”

“Or maybe we sat and talked all night. People do that, you know.” Will started to crowd his uncle, then stopped when he noticed himself doing it. He didn’t want his uncle connecting the dots. Once he got a whiff of Janice, he was going to go wild. He could see it now: him hanging by the scruff of his neck while his uncle rammed into him, trying to cement his mark on him again. If Will was being honest, he wasn’t as entertained by the idea as his inner omega was. A rut was going to add more to his problems. 

“I said I believe you.”

“Good. Cuz I ain’t do nothing wrong.” 

“Tell me, did you get to spend any time with Janice?” 

“Oh, no no no. They were in two separate rooms and I wasn’t in either one of them.” 

“Well before she leaves you need to spend some time with her, she has a lot to offer.” Phil said, straightening out his blanket. He tossed and turned as much as he could in this uncomfortable bench chair. It just wasn’t fair. He wasn’t interested in Janice, not even in the slightest. That boat sailed and went. 

“More than you’ll know.” Will mumbled. 

“What?” 

“I said I gotta go.” He lied, picking with the collar around his neck, hoping it was enough to conceal his distressed scent. God, why did he have to be out here? 

“Well, well, well, and where have you been all night, mister? I was worried sick about you.” His cousin, Carlton, said. Saved by the midget. 

“As much as he wanted to admit that he appreciated his save, he had a quip building up. “I’m sorry. I only answer to people over 5 feet.” He said, walking off to the pool house. He guessed it was by the grace of god and his aunt Viv’s mean jab that he wasn’t able to smell him. He’s going to have to buy her a big container of Rocky Road’s when this is all over.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell, I have no idea how female alphas work (their anatomy confuses me lol) but nonetheless I had fun writing it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
